My Insanely Crazy, Erotic Dreams
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: Naruto keeps having dreams about Kiba... and he gets worried. /KibaxNaruto. Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. The Hell?

"I love you, Oh yes I do. I hope you freaking love me too. The end." Naruto Uzumaki said aloud in front of the class as many of his classmates snicked behind their books. "Good job Mr. Uzumaki. You get a 100 for the poem." ,Mr. Umino said from his desk where he wrote in the grade book, "next." Naruto walked sluggishly back to his desk and sat in his seat. "Dude, that totally sucked balls." Kiba whispered from behind him. "Shut up." Naruto mumbled as he repeatedly slammed his head on his desk.

**My Insanely Crazy, Erotic Dreams.**

"So, How was your po-"

"Sakura, Don't. Ask."

"It was that bad?"

"Even worse."

"I told you you needed my help."

Naruto sighed as he got out his key and opened the door to his apartment. "Bye Sakura. See you tomorrow."

Sakura sighed. "See ya."

Naruto slung his book-bag on the couch before going to the fridge and pulling out a Coke. He popped the lid and took a long gulp. He sighed in relief and walked to his bedroom, but not before taking of his shirt. He plopped onto his bed and smiled, letting the feeling of sleep overtake him...

Naruto opened his eyes of the feeling of something warm and heavy on his waist. He looked down to find a pair of arms wrapped around him. He tried to move but the stranger just held him tighter. Naruto quickly turned around so he could face his ambitious hugger and he faced...Kiba. "Kiba?" Naruto accidentally thought aloud. Kiba stirred and groaned before opening his eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Kiba said before stroking Naruto's cheek with his hand. Alarmed at this Naruto jumped up. "The hell! K-Kiba? What the fuck?Why are you in my bed?" Naruto yelled in rage. "Because we've been married for three years silly." Kiba said standing up to kiss the blonde. Naruto melted into the kiss but soon realized what happened and pushed him off violently. "GET OFF!" He yelled. Kiba slammed into the bed. "Naru...whats the matter?" Kiba said worryingly. :I'm so confused...I went to bed alone...and I wake up here...with you?" Naruto said as he began to tear up. Kiba stood up and put his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him into another kiss. "Let me explain." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto onto his lap as they both fell onto the bed...

TBC...

**A/N: **I hope you people begin to like this story as it progresses... :D -KxN-


	2. Wakey, Wakey!

Naruto awoke to a sharp pain sticking his thigh. He looked under the covers to realize a watch was poking him. "What the hell is this?" His eyes got larger as he realized the incident with Kiba. "Kiba?" Naruto yelled. No response came from his house. He groaned as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Kiba opened his eyes and groaned as the bright sunlight made his pupils ache. He stood up, scratched his stomach, and stumbled to the bathroom.

Sakura was already up and about, making her way to the local grocery store when she spotted a blonde-haired boy walk around the corner. "Naruto?" She mumbled as she followed the boy. She turned the corner and found him buying a cookie from the bakery across the street. She ran to catch up to the boy. "Sakura?" What're you doing here?" Naruto asked as the normal pinkette he is used to neared. "I was getting some groceries for my mom when I saw you walking around." She replied. Naruto bit his cookie. "...Okay then. Well bye Naruto!" Naruto waved as she rounded the corner. _Go get 'em Naruto!,_ Sakura thought as she ran. _Well that was weird,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Now to find that little brunette-bitch and make him explain what's going on!_

Akamaru had been noticing the change in Kiba's behavior and decided to ask what was wrong. "Arf!" He asked. "Wha- Oh Akamaru. Nothing's wrong buddy..." Kiba answered. "...Arf?" The dog bit back. Kiba groaned before explaining what was wrong.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha and saw the Inuzuka Compound about a few blocks ahead. _So when I get there I'm gonna MAKE him explain, _He though as he neared the compound.

"Arf." The albino dog barked. "Yes, I've been having-" Before Kiba could answer there was a knock on his door. "OH COME ON!" Kiba heard through the door as he rushed to it and swung it open.

Naruto sat on the kitchen counter as Kiba scrubbed his shoe, which was covered in dog feces. "How did you not see that, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he grinned. "Shut up, dog-breath! I just... didn't see it." Naruto yelled as he flicked the other boy off.

Kiba gave Naruto his spare shoes and eyed the blonde down. _I can understand why I've been horny for him now, _He thought. The blonde caught Kiba staring at him and blushed. _Why is he staring at me like that, _He thought. "Why don't we take a walk?" Kiba asked as he slipped his sandals on and walked to the door. "Sure, that sounds fun." Naruto said as he hopped of the counter and made his way for the door to follow Kiba.

The two boys walked down the path of Konoha Park. They were in complete silence besides the occasional Autumn leaf falling from a branch and joining among all the others. They reached a bench and sat down, closer than they realized. They both started to say the others name but was cut off by the other. "You first." Kiba said. "No you!" Naruto declared. "Fine... at the same time, 1... 2... 3!" "I've been having sexy dreams about you!" They both screamed and gasped as they realized they said the same thing.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Yep. In each and every one we have sex..." Kiba replied. "Mine too!" Naruto added. "... and I like it." Kiba said as he stared at the ground. Kiba was honestly scared for the first time in his life. As he felt the bench relax as Naruto stood up he reflected back on his life with Naruto..

-Flashback Begins-

"_C'mon Naruto! You'll never catch me!" A young Kiba yelled as he ran through the busy streets of Konoha. He looked back and didn't see Naruto anywhere. He hid in an alley and waited for Naruto to FINALLY find him, which didn't take long. The two boys rolled around until Kiba pinned Naruto down. "Ha-Ha! You'll never get away n-" Kiba was cut short by being bumped into by an older man and he kissed Naruto right on the lips. Kiba finally realized what had happened and jumped off Naruto and began scrubbing his tongue with his hand. "EW-EW-EW-EW-EW-EW!" Kiba yelled as he jumped and squirmed. But on the inside... that was the day he started loving Naruto._

-Flashback Ends-

Kiba looked up to find bold, blue eyes staring right into his compassionate brown ones. The next thing he knew he felt lips being crushed against his, and he accepted the feeling. Kiba stood up, being taller than Naruto, and felt Naruto grab a handful of his hair, deepening the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and Kiba looked at his face, he was smiling. _This is the start of something,_ Kiba thought as he embraced the blonde-haired boy with a tear of joy.

And with that said... Naruto woke up. "OH WHAT THE FUCK!"


	3. Enchanted

I walked through the hordes of people, slightly pushing and shoving. There were way too many people here, like, overcrowded much. I finally got to one side of the ballroom and sighed at the easiness to breathe. I picked up a drink from the table and glanced around the room, sipping the beverage.

At last, the graduation after-party. The night all high schoolers are anticipating for for the four years they are in this hell hole. I creaked a smile as I noticed my crush dancing within the crowd, going excitingly wild. I chuckled as he did a spilt and stood back up to dance again. Should I say hi? Hay-ul no.

Should I 'accidentally' bump into him? Nah, too obvious.

Should act like a waiter and bring him a drink? Oh-Em-Gee! Good idea!

I grabbed a full cup and waded through the crowds over to him.

"Hey Kiba! I brought you a drink!" I yelled over the music with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto! I really needed one." He said, flashing me his sexy dog-like grin. He took the drink and drowned it all in one gulp, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. After an awkward moment with both of us just staring at each other, I smiled, waved, and walked away.

Dammit! Why didn't I start a conversation! Oh yeah, he's too hot to talk to in sanity. Well this sucks ass. Ugh!

I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, hoping to wake me up from this dream.

Great, now I'm getting my dreams mixed with reality. I rushed to a urinal to release my sudden urge to...pee.

I emerged from the men's restroom about ten minutes later, only to suddenly have my eyes latch onto a certain brunet. Dammit all to hell.

Then a song popped into my head as I saw him flash in between the other attendants of the dance. I hummed Enchanted by Taylor Swift (particularly the Owl City cover.)

I hopped and swayed to the beat, my hips wagging back and forth. I wobbled over to a table in the corner of the gymnasium. I plopped into one of the chairs when the song in my head got to my favorite part: "Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have someone waiting on you." I sang those lines a couple more times until I closed my eyes and seriously got into it.

The next thing I knew Kiba was sitting across from me with a look of pure disdain on his face.

"Who was that about?" He asked with a sly smirk.

I wanted to just scream "You!" at him, but we all know how that would turn out. So, I said "No one really. I just really like the song."

"And so you randomly scream the particular lines over and over, so everyone in a ten mile radius can hear you?" He asked, his smirk growing larger.

I blushed and blinked a few times before mumbling out, "It was not that loud and he says those lines a lot in the song; I was just singing."

"Sure he does. I've heard the song Naruto, and he only says it a few times, not twenty-four." He laughed out.

I glared at him before shooting back, "Why were you counting?"

"I remember everything to do with y-" He caught himself and slapped a hand over his mouth. He was red and sweaty.

I inwardly laughed like a evil scientist.

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Naruto."

"Kiba, tell me why."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It was because...because...I l-"

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. After a few smooches we both pulled back, breathing.

"What I wanted to say can not be described in words."

I laughed at his corny line and just pecked hi slips, slightly on my tippy-toes. We walked through the ballroom, hand in hand, showing our love for each other. I knew it was all a dream, just a dream, I'd wake up as soon as it got really good.

I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck again, staring in his eyes. Time seemed to slow down as I pinched myself.

What the hell?

I pinched myself again.

And again.

And again.

I leaned into his touch, as a single tear-drop fell from my eye. This is not one of my insanely, crazy, erotic dreams.

The End...?

**A/N: **I really wanted to publish an "ending" to this story, due to the fact that I never truly finished it. So, here you guys go! I hope you enjoy the "ending" as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's kinda short, but this is a short story so I kept it in the same groove/style. I love you guys! Please review!

~KxN

P.S. I bet you can't guess what happens when this reaches 10,000 hits.


End file.
